


【守望】【无cp】Moksha

by azuleira



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cloud Atlas Fusion, Christmas, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 05:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20371300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azuleira/pseuds/azuleira
Summary: Moksha：(印度教）从永恒的轮回转世中解脱出来原作向/圣诞漫画衍生/治愈/《云图》借梗/1.7w字已完





	【守望】【无cp】Moksha

*

“齐格勒医生，你为什么要救活我们呢？我们都不值得活着。”

*

麦克雷应邀来到了多拉多，Sombra真的在酒吧门口等他。如果说他没有从美国一路坐飞机来到这里的话，他兴许会嘲笑Sombra竟然对待这次约会如此认真，但是显然他根本没有资格。这是他第一次遇见Sombra，先前他们的一次沟通是在信件里——Sombra勉强放下架子，用远古的方式给落后于时代的麦克雷写了一封信，信件直接寄到了一个全球通缉犯的家里，麦克雷去那里捉拿那个人的时候正好瞥到了。

神通广大。——这是麦克雷唯一能想到的词语。这个黑影知道自己在做什么。

机票是她付的钱，酒吧的位置也是她选的。她几乎像是保姆那样为麦克雷的旅行安排好了一切，只除了她连一个导游或者翻译都不愿意给他请。

“Desde hace mucho tiempo que…”

的确，距离麦克雷上次来墨西哥已经过了很久，距离他上次说西班牙语也是几年前的事了，但是他什么都没有忘记。他的记性本来很差，昨天的麻烦事睡一觉之后就会忘掉，可是过去有个脾气差的老头总是揪着这点不放，导致麦克雷将一切和他相关的烂回忆都记了下来，而且历历在目，就像是一根恼人的针一直在他的后脑勺扎着他。那个老头总是说“你不是天才，麦克雷，你得靠着过去的经历来成长。”那个老头现在一定后悔死他说过这句话。过去？麦克雷想到这里总是会笑出来，莱耶斯现在成了最不敢提过去的那个人。为了过去，他甚至用恶心的办法将自己杀了，把骨头和肉都露在外面，把脑子用杀戮和血浆填满，把他漆黑的眼睛用面具遮住，把他棕色皮肤中的深沉都舍弃，甚至把他的名字都忘掉，但是他依旧没法忘记任何东西，哪怕是他最讨厌的小孩麦克雷都不行。

“Hola。”

多拉多的街道上，Sombra靠在一根电线杆上对着他笑，指甲上的油在闪着荧光，麦克雷觉得这类女孩都特别危险。

“你请我喝酒？”

“自然。”

他们一块到了酒吧里，麦克雷开始装疯卖傻，自顾自地点着啤酒，打算把自己喝醉以此来避免和Sombra说多余的话。Sombra看出了麦克雷的意图，她轻笑道：

“既然如此，为什么要来呢？”

“既然如此，”麦克雷擦了擦胡渣上的酒，笑得很像是一个快要睡着的醉汉，“为什么要请我呢？”

“你知道我发现最有趣的是什么？”Sombra抱着肩膀，端详着喝酒的麦克雷，“人知道的东西越多，他的话就会越少。”

“甜心，你知道很多东西，”麦克雷憨笑着，不过那咧开的嘴角中似乎隐藏着不易察觉的智慧和冷淡，“但不是我。我只是个落后的老男人。”

“人们都说杰西·麦克雷很高傲。他自由得仿佛永远都是二十几岁。”

“自由是什么？——喝了这杯酒，你也是自由的。”

麦克雷冷哼道，盯着面前酒柜上的玻璃。那上面有他破碎的倒影。

Somrba的内心翻涌着，但是什么都说不出来。事实上她的目的只是听麦克雷说话，但是他既然不愿意开口，那么就只能靠她来起头：

“这是你离开守望先锋的第几年？”

“好啊，又是这档子破事。”

“别这么尖酸。你听起来越来越像死神了。”

“死神从不抱怨。死神是伟大的慈善家。他直接取人性命。”

“我是说莱耶斯。”

“他？他才不是死神！”麦克雷哈哈大笑出来，“他得学会慷慨一点。我要是他，我首先就会杀了自己。那样才是个像样的死神。”

Sombra倒吸一口气：

“你还恨着他？”

“我恨他什么？你或许知道很多东西，但是你不知道我。一点都不知道。”

“我有你所有的资料。我们都是孤儿，麦克雷。我们都觉得自己很聪明。”

“原来这是你的目的，”麦克雷放下酒杯，像是得逞那样盯着Sombra，“你觉得我们两个很像，所以你想和我交朋友？”

“你可以这么理解。”

“我喜欢你这种朋友。给我买机票。在圣诞夜请我和酒。多拉多的夜景还是这么美。”

Sombra恍然觉得麦克雷不是喝醉后在说胡话，而是在挑战她。她喜欢别人在言语上和她开战，那让她看清自己的聪明。她继续找话题道：

“我们还有个共同点：你背叛过莱耶斯，我也背叛过他。”

“什么？”麦克雷捂着自己的肚子，笑得断断续续的，“莱耶斯……可怜的家伙……“

“的确，那个可怜的家伙在演独角戏。他什么都做不成。就连黑爪都在利用他。”

“那是当然。”

“还有艾米丽·拉克瓦也是。你认识她么？”

——越来越多的名字。Sombra打算让这个过程变得循序渐进，而不是那么突兀。

“美丽的女人，”麦克雷感叹道，“我没见过她几面，不过她丈夫是个好人。”

“她变成了黑爪的杀人武器。”

麦克雷没说话。

“还有莫里森，如果你记得的话……”

Sombra继续说。她不清楚自己提这些人的目的是什么，如若她想，她可以在计算机上搜索到比麦克雷所述的准确一万倍的资料，但是她看了一辈子的数据，却没有听过几个醉汉这样说话——即便这些话都是错误的，Sombra也认为其中有种得天独厚的正确性，就好像是“历史”本身就不可能出错。

“哦，天，莫里森，一个和莱耶斯一样的小丑。他的优点是他在演卖座的喜剧，而莱耶斯在演过时的黑色幽默。”

“然后呢，你记得安吉拉·齐格勒么？”

“书呆子。好女孩。做不成大事。”

“法芮尔呢？”

“我喜欢她，但是没什么人在乎她的存在。她的满腔热血都是空的。”

“她母亲呢？“

“可敬的女士，可惜已经老了。”

“看起来你不怎么喜欢过去的守望先锋，麦克雷？“

“喜欢又怎么样，不喜欢又怎么样。守望先锋，守望先锋……要是没有它该多好。现在好了，过去的人全都被困在了现在。”

“所以你承认你惦记着他们？”

“嘿，Sombra，你在欺负我。”

“对不起，”Sombra托着下巴，盯着麦克雷的脸，那张脸上没有忧伤或是气恼，只有无限的嘲讽和满不在乎，她终于放弃了继续和他纠缠，“其实我把你叫来是因为有人想见你——兴许你记得他们，兴许你不记得……”

麦克雷睁大眼睛，看到酒吧里有几个低头喝酒的顾客突然和他打招呼，他们都和麦克雷差不多岁数，有的已经生出了啤酒肚，有的缺了一只腿或者一只眼睛，有的还和当初一模一样。那是麦克雷当年在66号公路上遇到的死局帮成员。那次活动失败后他跟随了莱耶斯，其他人进了监狱，有的逃走了。

“他们在这里做什么？”

“多拉多是死局帮新的据点。”

Sombra解释道。

麦克雷走过去和那些中年男人拥抱，那些人也快活地拍了拍麦克雷的肩膀：

“杰西，我真不敢相信你还戴着那顶牛仔帽。”

“嘿，你记不记得我们当初在哪里捡的？”

“当然了。我们一人一顶。你们的呢？”

男人们互相看着对方，举起酒杯开始哄堂大笑。当初这些男孩把捡来的牛仔帽当做宝贝一样放在床头，现在只剩下一个人还依旧戴着它到各处流浪。

他们又聊了一会儿，麦克雷才了解到有些人已经结婚了，还有人成为了成功的企业家，不过更多人的只是留在了死局帮里，一辈子过着黑道的生活，就像他们过去在电影里憧憬的那样。他们只聊了一会儿家常，然后马上就将话题转向了电影、烟酒、还有最近街上的黑帮活动。麦克雷每次都提起《美国往事》，其他人则更钟爱《疤面煞星》，到了话题的结尾，他们不得不说上一句：“你还记得那幕么？简直帅呆了！”

Sombra在一旁看着麦克雷和老友们聊天，她觉得那个男人仿佛是靠着什么撑起来的。他是那么疲乏不堪、愤世嫉俗，似乎随时随刻都有可能倒下，酒精和烟已经成为了支撑他继续活着的东西。他虽然和年轻时的朋友们快活地聊着天，但是那其中有种只有他自己才能理解的悲哀和悔意，甚至是羡慕和怀念。她想起他刚才说“要是没有守望先锋……”时所露出的恍惚——原来麦克雷也在权衡这其中的利弊，权衡莱耶斯在他人生中落下的永恒印记，如同是将滚烫的烟头直接捻在他的皮肤上。

他似乎永远也迈不过那道坎，然而他并不是唯一一个被困在这个怪圈里的，比他更严重的比比皆是：莱耶斯和莫里森像是两个不死的鬼混般在地狱的入口徘徊，充满仇恨地打算把活人全部拉下去陪葬。因为他们两个放不下，所以其他人也没法放下。

Sombra又盯着面前酒柜上的玻璃，在那上面看到了自己的倒影。——这个倒影是那么陌生，那么崭新，仿佛从来没在历史上出现过。当守望先锋发生剧变的时候，她不在那里；当莱耶斯变成死神，莫里森变成士兵76时，她不在那里；当年轻的麦克雷被逮捕，鼻青脸肿地对着莱耶斯先生微笑的时候，她也遗憾地不在那里。这个世界上的任何事件都鲜少有她的存在。作为黑影，她没有名字，没有身份，甚至没有实体。这是人生中的第一次Sombra主动邀请一个陌生人喝酒，因为她想切实地参与一次。作为黑客，她已经熟知了如何调查、如何跟踪、如何渗透——但她发现这些东西仅仅是为她存在的意义打上了一个问号。她自以为掌握着信息的力量，可实际上却从未对这个她“熟知”的世界造成过改变。

人的这种冲动是难以解释的。在面对着过去的谜团和悲剧时，Sombra第一次想要改变什么。

*

亲爱的齐格勒医生：

我在给你写信。香巴里的雪下得很大，我不知道你那边如何了。我听说你正在东南亚的战场上，想必那边没有雪吧。当你刚刚救活我的时候，我的精神状态很不稳定，心中充满着愤怒和自卑。你要求我每个礼拜写信来发泄自己的情绪。我的所有信都寄给了你，我在上面大放厥词，对你和你的医疗团队表达了我所有的不满和怨恨。你鼓励我，叫我继续这样写下去。不得不说这个治疗方案实际上很无用，但是真正起作用的是你的耐心和原谅。我发现“原谅”可以战胜一切，齐格勒医生。无论是你还是师父，你们的原谅将我从愤怒的火海中救了出来，让我不再一心想着复仇，而是认清了自己。

因为我经历过一次死亡，所以我开始认清自己的极限。半藏和父亲想让我继承家族，这是我无法做到的。因为我无法做到，所以我不用为自己没有做到而感到自卑和乏力。我认清了所有的失败和灾难都是因为我的无能，并接受了这一点，于是我再也不恨任何东西了，我再也不会被妒火和愤怒缠绕了。我找到了爱——不是爱别人，而是爱自己。我发现我愿意去爱这个无能的自己，于是我便也能够爱别人，接受别人的不完美和失败，接受别人的强硬和恨意，并且原谅别人，就像你和师父原谅我那样。

齐格勒医生，我曾经有一段时间很怨恨你。我怨恨你将我复活，像是弗兰肯斯坦复活了他的怪物，让这只怪物在人间肆意作祟，似乎只是为了满足他身为科学家的自尊心。我知道不仅是我，你还用你高超的医术复活过很多人，那些人或许恨你，或许感激你，不过你不在乎他们的想法，依旧重新带他们来到了人间。

齐格勒医生，你的这种做法我无法判定对错，我问过师父他是怎么想的，他告诉我这个问题的答案取决于我是怎么看待生命的。如果我觉得生命是一件值得延续的事，那么你的做法就是对的；如果我觉得生命并不一定比死亡高贵，那么你的做法就是错的。可是我的想法是两面性的——我承认有些生命，例如说是你的生命，是值得延续下去的，但是有些生命却根本没有意义，他们经历了太多创伤，这个世界留给他们的只有无法解开的恨意。我的生命就曾经属于后者。

不过因为你救活我，齐格勒医生，我获得了一个机会，一个我若是死了后就没法获得的机会。在我所信仰的印度教中，Samsara是轮回转世，Moksha是解脱，也就是不再陷入永恒的轮回中。如果你不救活我，那么我将在死亡后去到Samsara的深渊中，来世或许会变为一只你们谁也不认识的昆虫，再也没有机会认识到原谅和爱的价值，但是你似乎给了我一个机会，让我在轮回之前见到了Moksha的可能性。我或许到达不了解脱的境界，或许师父也不行，但是起码现在我在为了这个目的而活着。

齐格勒医生，你其实不了解我说的这些东方宗教，所以我更加好奇了，你到底是抱着什么样的心态在复活这些值得死去的生命？

我听说你复活了莱耶斯先生，我想你我都知道，活着对他来说是痛苦，对别人来说就更是了。还有一个例子是黑百合。她本来已经垂危了，但是却在临死之前被黑爪改造成了杀人工具，并在伦敦刺杀了敬爱的孟达塔大师。这样的生命延续难道不是在给这个世界创造悲伤和灾难么？从宏观上来讲，你们这些科学家和医者难道不是在用一个好人的命来换一个坏人的命么？事实上我本来也是一个只能带来痛苦的人，我甚至不应该活着，但是我有幸遇到了师父，可是莱耶斯先生和黑百合有那样的运气么？即便他们有，你觉得他们会接受原谅和爱么？

真挚地，

岛田源氏

*

提到守望先锋这个词的时候，艾米丽·拉克瓦会条件反射性地皱起眉头，然后寻找起自己手里的狙击枪，其效果就和提到“杰哈·拉克瓦”时是一样的。这世界上有很多需要杀死的生物，但是守望先锋和杰哈是头一位。在某些时刻，由于将他们杀死的欲望太强烈，艾米丽会无法入睡，辗转反侧地担心着杰哈是否还没有死。她太想杀他，以至于她甚至会忘记几年前她已经将他在睡梦中带走了：那是她第一次杀人，也是她最没有遵守职业操守的一次。如同是激情犯罪，她用厨房里的水果刀切断了杰哈的脖子，由于力气不够，所以刀痕歪歪扭扭的，刀锋也没头苍蝇般在血管里四处戳刺，鲜血如她所料那样洪流般喷射在天花板和她的衣服上，如此盛大的场景正好加剧了她本就混乱不已的心跳。

那天晚上黑爪的直升机从阳台上接应了她，在安纳西的上空她无暇顾及城市的美景，而是狂乱地拉扯着自己被血沾湿的黑发，如同被推到悬崖边上挣扎的野牛，四肢攒动着，嘴上高喊着上帝和圣经里的先知。黑爪的飞行员观察了全程，回去之后和组织上层汇报了情况，一个礼拜后，组织内的科学家降低了艾米丽的心率，她的皮肤也随之变为蓝色——从此以后，她再也没有机会从任何的紧张中受苦了。

即便如此，有些夜晚里她还是会如同固执的小女孩般聆听自己的心跳声，却发现那东西实在是太微弱、太缓慢，就连窗外的一阵风都足以盖过她被称为人的资本。听不见心跳的时间久了，艾米丽就不再把自己看作人类了。她满脑子都是反反复复的几句话，“消灭守望先锋”，“消灭和平主义者”，“消灭杰哈”。

——杰哈！她知道守望先锋和和平主义者都没有死，但是杰哈呢？他是不是还活着？

他若是还活着，那么她便必须要杀了他，而在这之前，他们或许应该能在阳台上享用一次早餐，一边扫视着楼下狭窄的河道和其上平静漂泊的小船，一边聆听着身后收音机里播放的古典交响乐。杰哈热爱艺术和生活，所以她才嫁给他。他们会一起去附近的公园里骑自行车，偶尔停在某座小桥上眺望远处的阿尔卑斯山脉，然后杰哈会开玩笑地问她什么时候打算生个孩子，她会告诉他医生觉得她太瘦了，要达到健康体重后怀孕才安全。

杰哈其实并不在乎她是否会生育，就像她也并不在乎杰哈是否在世界上最危险的组织里工作。

总而言之，艾米丽想要找到杰哈，然后杀死他，不过在这之前，她竟然会回忆起那些或许根本就没存在过、毫无意义的往事。

死神察觉出了她的不安，在圣诞节前夜给了她一个地址，叫她去那里拜访杰哈。

“杰哈还活着？”

“他活着——活在某个地方。”

死神那么回答。

艾米丽来到的是故乡安纳西，她根据死神给的地址，在街道旁注意到一大片公共墓地。除了她以外还有许多人都在圣诞节前扫墓。她颤抖着，早已明白死神在耍什么诡计，但是她同一时刻却异常激动地寻找着杰哈的墓碑，想要看一看他已经死了的确凿证明。她不清楚自己到底是激动还是害怕，兴许是两者都有，就像她每次杀人时那种奇异的感觉似的。

杰哈的墓碑淹没在了许多一模一样的石头中，但是艾米丽花了半个小时还是找到了。

冰冷的石头上刻着她丈夫的名字，一笔一划是那么精准，就好像生前那样生龙活虎的杰哈已经被缩减到了这样一排毫无温度的名字之中，被鹅毛般落下的雪花覆盖着，如同是一个流落荒野的孤儿。而在“杰哈·拉克瓦”这个名字下还有一片空白，艾米丽知道那是给另外一个人留的位置，也就是“拉克瓦之妻”。他生前说他们要葬在一起。

艾米丽想象着自己的名字被刻在那里时的样子。她被这种恐惧感淹没了。她慌张地低头，在地上的积水中无意间瞥到了自己的倒影，她发现那个矗立着的人根本就是一块墓碑：冰冷的蓝色皮肤，邪恶而无情的金色眼睛，毫无一点生气的嘴角，大衣被厚厚的雪花覆盖着，如同世界边缘无人问津的怪物。这块墓碑上写着一行字，她看不清到底是“艾米丽·拉克瓦”还是“widowmaker”。

*

“莱茵哈特爷爷，再给我们讲一遍屠龙勇士的故事吧！”

“不要啦，那个讲过好几次了。我要听守望先锋的故事，关于那三个英雄！”

“哦，好啊。”

莱茵哈特活动了一下自己的筋骨，把童话书收到一边，抱着托比昂的孙子和孙女们开始讲起了过去那三个人的伟业。这些故事他已经讲了不下十遍，有些大一点的孩子早就听腻了，在他的身边不断地做鬼脸，不过年幼一些的孩子却还是对这些英雄事迹很感兴趣，他们每次听到莫里森指挥官打开护目镜的时候都会兴奋地尖叫。托比昂家的壁炉上方挂了一张守望先锋解散前的旧照片，他们依旧可以在这张照片上看到那三位英雄的身影。托比昂的妻子曾经要求把那张照片取下来，换成他们全家的合影：

“这些所谓的家人可抛弃了你，亲爱的。”

“或许吧。但是家人还是家人。”

莱茵哈特总是帮着托比昂反驳这位好心的太太。

在整个守望先锋中，莱茵哈特仿佛就是那个最迟钝的人。他仿佛看不到那些内讧和矛盾，看不到暗影守望的深思熟虑和杰克·莫里森的力不从心，看不到他们最终走向瓦解的“正义”，看不到所有这些所谓的“家人”实际上是多么脆弱不堪。说得直白一些，他似乎过于愚蠢了。当安娜屡次制止他给那些孩子们讲守望先锋的故事时，他装作听不到似的继续陈述这位女性狙击手当初在战场上的英勇。当托比昂惋惜现在的守望先锋已经有了像源氏这样的半机器人时，莱茵哈特装作听不到似的和孩子们说起一个关于日本忍者的冒险故事。当法芮尔都不再愿意将自己的正义和过去的守望先锋联系在一起时，莱茵哈特教育那些小孩要像过去的她一样坚强勇敢。

他总是提过去那件事，尤其是当着法芮尔面前：

“你记得你和Gabe比赛跆拳道么？你说你要是输了就去直布罗陀的海里游三圈。我的天，你差点就赢了，法芮尔。Gabe都夸你厉害

“莱茵哈特先生，”法芮尔难堪极了，她不知道这些大人们为何总是抓着过去的糗事不放，尤其是当过去的所有快乐都变成痛苦之后，“……不要提那个人了。”

莱茵哈特装作听不到的样子，继续问那些小孩们：

“现在你们谁想听莱耶斯先生的故事啊？他可是守望先锋最勇敢、最伟大的成员之一……”

*

安娜将电视调到天气预报频道，特邀嘉宾周美灵正在报道包括加拿大在内的许多北部地区遭遇了百年一遇的暴风雪。

“这个圣诞节世界各处都在下雪，美小姐。”

“是的，主持人先生，看起来今年我们迎来了罕见的白色圣诞节。”

“各位观众朋友们，如果您刚才不在电视机前，那么请容我再次介绍一遍，本次气象节目我们请来了特邀嘉宾周美灵小姐。美小姐在过去的几十年一直从事气象研究，她曾经在南极考察过一段时间，在那里遇到了严重的暴风雪……”

安娜将电视台的声音调小，对着窗外喃喃道：

“不知道那姑娘怎么样了。她和我说她在加拿大和她的男朋友过节。”

“你不用担心法芮尔。”

莫里森没什么兴致地回应道，头也不抬一下。

“哎，女儿最终还是嫁出去了。”

杰克没有说话。他盯着那张照片，将自己的视线从莱耶斯身上移开，慢慢转移到法芮尔身上。那是一个十岁的小女孩，每天跟在他和Gabe的屁股后面，求着他们教她跆拳道和射击。Gabe曾经在安娜忙的时候带过法芮尔一段时间，那阵子她向莱耶斯学会了喝酒和说脏话，只不过模仿得很别扭就是了。

有一天莫里森看到法芮尔和莱耶斯躺在直布罗陀的沙滩上，就像是两个高中生在随意聊一些废话。

“嘿，Gabe，”法芮尔问道，“最近如何啊？”

她装出来的成熟总是让莫里森忍俊不禁。

莱耶斯叹了一口，竟然把法芮尔当做一个朋友，而不是一个小孩那样对待：

“我不知道，糟透了。我又因为拷打犯人被杰克骂了。那个人差点把杰克杀了，我那样做难道不对么？你说呢，法芮尔？“

“你是对的，或许，Gabe。”

“你妈妈也总是啰啰嗦嗦的。”

“她是那样的。”

“操，真是烦人——”

“操——”

“法芮尔，谁允许你说脏话的？”

“你都说了。”

莱耶斯无奈地摇摇头，叹了口气：

“生活糟透了，法芮尔。”

“是的，生活糟透了。”

法芮尔也学着莱耶斯的样子摇了摇头，目光中充满着不解。

后来安娜回来了，接走了正在叛逆期的法芮尔，那个女孩也很快就在她母亲的教育下回到了正道，今后很少与莱耶斯再有来往。莱耶斯唯一送给她的东西是一碟摇滚CD。在莱耶斯创建了暗影守望之后，她只有在没人的时候才敢拿出来听。

“你想念他了么？”

安娜看到莫里森已经盯着那张照片看了许久，就像她自己曾经做过的那样。

“Gabe是错的，对么？”

莫里森闷声说。整个圣诞假期他的心情一直都很低落。

安娜笑了：

“他或许是错的。你或许是对的。但这能改变什么呢？”

“能改变很多。例如说我们和好。”

安娜略微惊讶地抬起眉头：

“杰克，有时候我觉得‘和好’这个词是世界上最珍贵的。只有在小时候我们才说‘和好’这个词。”

“我们现在不说了。”

“不，我们不说了。”

“那我们说什么？”

“我们说爱，说正义，说恨，说死亡，说永远，说不可挽回，说对，说错，说这些狗屎……”

他们两个忽然沉默着，直到杰克开始低语，那声音像是灵魂破碎之前发出的求救：

“我一直认为我们得继续打仗……战争永远不会结束……它也确实没有结束……”

“杰克，我也是这么想的。过去我打仗，因为我告诉自己我在保护我所爱的人，我告诉自己法芮尔终究会理解的，直到那天我被一个年轻的女孩夺走一只眼睛，上帝，她甚至和法芮尔差不多大。躺在医院的病床上，我开始想着这些年我究竟教会了法芮尔什么，我开始琢磨着我们这一代人教会了下一代人什么，结果是一件东西：战争。我们教会了他们如何打仗，如何复仇，如何杀害。那个女孩，艾米丽·拉克瓦，我不知道她是怎么了，但是我觉得我们都欠她什么，不是么？还有麦克雷，如果你记得那个小鬼的话，他也被我们教坏了……“

杰克·莫里森对麦克雷最后的印象停留在一顶牛仔帽上。那个小子在走之前扣上了自己的帽子，拒绝去看这些曾经给他一条命、教会他如何射击的大人们。他撇下嘴，轻蔑地说道“你们都差劲极了。你们不配成为守望先锋”。

“安娜，你不知道，有时候我只想着一件事情，在所有这些灾难和恨意之后……”

杰克将脸埋在他布满褶皱和伤痕的手掌里。如果安娜不知道他在做什么，那她就是白认识杰克这么久了。哦，杰克，杰克，爱哭鬼杰克。

“……这听起来不像是我，一个老兵所说的话，但是有时候我只想着，无所谓对错了，要是我们能‘和好’就好了。我和Gabe和好，你和法芮尔和好，艾米丽和杰哈和好，麦克雷和莱耶斯和好，托比昂和源氏和好，人类和智械和好，所有人和所有人和好，所有人原谅所有人……“

*

无人的餐桌上烛火孤单地摇曳着，饭菜已经冷了。

雅典娜在播放着Bing Crosby的《White Christmas》，眼下只有温斯顿一个听众。事实上自从守望先锋解散之后，他已经习惯了这样独自度过一个又一个节日。猎空的失约不是一次两次了，况且她也不是唯一不遵守约定的人。

“嘿，好消息，”温斯顿自娱自乐道，“我听说小美上电视了。雅典娜，快点切到她的频道。”

“我不知道你还对天气预报感兴趣，温斯顿。反正今年的伦敦肯定是大雪纷飞。”

“同为科学家，我一定要支持一下她，你说是吧？”

而且他现在也没有什么更好的事可做。

雅典娜打开了电视，搜索到了周美灵正在进行的天气访谈节目。节目忧伤的背景音乐刚一响起，温斯顿就察觉到自己挑的并不是一个好时机，此时小美正在和主持人讲述她过去在南极考察时所遇到的艰难险阻，她的研究伙伴们都被困在了暴风雪里，而她是唯一一个靠着自我冻结活下来的人。她并不经常讲这个故事，尤其考虑到现在还是欢快的圣诞时光——温斯顿想着，看来也有人和他一样过着一个并不美好的圣诞节。

“这段过去对于您来说一定难以接受，美小姐。感谢您能和我们分享这个故事，我想您一定还思念着那些朋友们，即便他们已经逝去，您一定没有忘记……”

“我是科学家，主持人先生。”

美推了推眼镜，她在笑，像是平时那样。温斯顿想起一个传闻，那个传闻说周美灵没有感情，因为她是一个科学家，所以她相信人类的多愁善感和泛滥的同情心是所有混乱和战争的起源。

“作为科学家，我相信感情是人类进化过程中存留下的一种特质，就和很多特质一样，是人类作为群居动物所必备的。当感情造成伤害时，人类宁愿抛弃感情，因为这对他们的生存已经没有益处了。后悔，自责，痛苦，得不到的渴望，您刚才提到的思念……这些负面情绪对人类的生存没有帮助，所以也是没有意义的……“

温斯顿听着，不自觉地捂住自己的心脏，他不确定自己拥有一个——过去那些科学家说他只是一只猩猩，因此就连心脏都是不健全的，所以他自然不需要人类那些复杂的情绪。可他知道科学家们错了，他有一颗心脏，而且这颗心脏自顾自地痛着，没有任何意义。

“……过去作为科学家的我是这么想的，也这样活了很久。每当我被负面情绪侵入的时候，我就试图蔑视我的悲痛，将其视为一种障碍。直到我在南极失去了那些同伴之后，我开始有了新的想法，我不得不承认一件事情，那就是作为科学家，我相信爱是真实的。我发现爱不是化学公式，而是一种无法抗拒的自然现象。我相信爱甚至可以战胜死亡。”

*

“法芮尔，你真的想好了？”

女孩一边喝着香槟一边笑着答道：

“我说过很多遍了，我想好了。我想辞职。”

“好吧，我明白了……就算作为你的上司，我也没法阻拦你。”

“谢谢您的理解。——加入守望先锋是我从小的梦想，也是我和母亲的约定。”

“对了，说到你母亲，你不回去和你母亲过圣诞节么？我听说你们分别了很久，最近才见面。”

法芮尔用毛巾擦擦嘴，严肃地答道：

“我不再是小女孩了，我应该有自己的人生。”

“你们的关系还像当初那样好么？”

“我们的关系从来不像是普通的母女那样……事实上，我这次骗她说您是我的男朋友来着。“

“为什么？”

他略有些担心地皱起眉头。

“若是我说了实话，您觉得她会让我辞职么？”

“你们的分歧很多么？”

“数不胜数，”法芮尔答道，但却笑得无比自豪，“可是我们具有的共同点更多，所以我相信她最终总会理解我。您看到我眼睛上的纹身了么？她也有一个一模一样的。”

“这是说你母亲正在守护着你么？”

“不，这是说我也像母亲那样，正在守护着他人。”

*

“莱茵哈特爷爷，你从没有告诉过我们那三个英雄后来的故事。他们现在怎么样了？他们还活着么？他们还在保护着人类么？”

有个大一点的孩子已经不耐烦了，他似乎发现了这些完美故事中的瑕疵。他早就有种预感，仿佛这些故事到最后都会归于丑陋的尘埃，而这都是大人们不想让孩子知道的部分。

“他们死了么，莱茵哈特爷爷？他们是不是放弃了？”

有个十几岁的女孩讥讽地笑道。

“爷爷，他们没放弃，对吧？”

另外一个幼小的女孩皱起眉头，眼睛里闪烁的星星快要黯淡下去。

莱茵哈特阖上眼睛，顿了一刻才睁开。岁月留下的深沉和绝望不是没有，而是深深地埋藏在他的皱纹和胡须中，那些尚还年幼的孩子是看不到的。他们看到的依旧是一个英雄、一个不死的战士，甚至就连那些叛逆的孩子也还相信着莱茵哈特，也还对他身后所矗立的守望先锋抱有一丝敬畏和憧憬。莱茵哈特知道这些，所以他从不让孩子失望。这些都是值得的。——莱茵哈特瞥了一眼那个提问的男孩，那小子的目光中充满着勇气和反叛精神，让他想起几十年前的杰西·麦克雷。另一个女孩让他想起安吉拉，还有一个让他想起法芮尔，还有一个，最小的那个，让他想起那天那个只有一面之缘的韩国女孩，那是他见过最勇敢的女孩。

“不，他们都没放弃。”

莱茵哈特从椅子上艰难地站起来，活动着自己越来越使不上力气的骨头，向着外面的阳台走去。其他孩子离开壁炉，跟着他一块小步跑过去。他们拥挤在阳台上，可劲地抬头，追随着莱茵哈特目光的方向。

“爷爷，您在看什么？”

“孩子们，每个英雄都有一颗星星。如果你们成为了英雄，你们也会拥有一颗。”

“真的么？”

“哪个是莱耶斯先生的？我最喜欢他了。”

“那个是安娜女士么？”

莱茵哈特抱起一个最矮的女孩：

“你看到星星了么？”

“我看到了！有好几颗。在雪里面飘着。”

“你的眼神真好，爷爷我都看不清了。”

“爷爷，我指给你吧。看，那里有一颗——”

*

“杰西，你知不知道最近死局帮来了一个新的成员。他真的有几把刷子，让我想起过去的你。”

在酒吧里他们都喝得酩酊大醉了，一个人突然对麦克雷提起这件事。

“嘿，你们不应该……”

Sombra在一旁提醒道，回忆起那位新成员并不愿意被人在公共场合提起。

“真的么，让我和他过招两下。我们比比枪法。”

“恐怕你们没法比。”

Sombra泼了一盆冷水。

“为什么？”

“他是弓箭手。”

“弓箭手？开玩笑吧。迪士尼电影么？”

“麦克雷，你记得岛田源氏么？”

“记得。我的好哥们儿。怎么了？”

“他哥哥来这里了。”

麦克雷“哈”了一声，没有说话。

“你们都认为他是混蛋？”

Sombra听过那个双龙的传闻。

“起码好多人都是那么想的。上帝，疯狂的日本人，竟然杀自己的弟弟。话说回来，他到底在哪里？他不是大家族的继承人么？他来多拉多了？”

“他放弃继承家族了，现在帮着死局帮做些事情。你知道的，他出身不干净，不会做白道的生意，最终只有投靠黑道。你见到他就会明白了，他和岛田源氏毫不相像。”

“反正我也不想见他。“

麦克雷轻蔑地说道，又趴在吧台上睡了过去。

Sombra叹了一口，发短信叫半藏过来，几乎是抱着看热闹的心态。半个小时后那个人来了，手里提着一个新鲜的草莓蛋糕。

“你什么时候穿的鼻梁？”

Sombra记得上个礼拜的半藏还不是这样的，他的造型现在越来越接近一个死局帮成员了。但是半藏把草莓蛋糕放在酒吧桌上，没有理她，而是疑惑地盯着睡着的麦克雷，那是他们两个第一次见面。

“给我们大伙吃的？”

Sombra调笑道，谁想到半藏竟然点点头。

“圣诞快乐。”

他回答道，主动把蛋糕盒打开，用塑料刀切了起来。有几个死局帮的人开始捂着肚子大笑，有些人觉得不好意思，和半藏提醒道：

“日本武士，我们过圣诞节不吃蛋糕。”

半藏的动作停下了。

Sombra也笑了，不过她开始帮着半藏一起切蛋糕：

“不过为了你，我们破例一次。”

如果仔细想，这的确是一个奇异的搭配，草莓蛋糕配啤酒，就像是过去的黑道少爷配上现在这些街头混混。当麦克雷醒来的时候，他的老朋友们已经人手一盘草莓蛋糕，旁边还有一杯灌满的酒。

“这是什么酒？”

“清酒。你尝尝么？”

“你是？”麦克雷半睁着眼睛，不确定自己看到了谁，“——不错的耳环，兄弟。”

“谢谢。”

半藏点了点头，递给麦克雷一盘蛋糕和一杯清酒。

麦克雷像是猫那样警觉地尝了一口酒，然后像被吓到了似的缩回舌头。半藏被他逗笑了，其他人开始嘲笑麦克雷是胆小鬼。

“初次见面，如果我记性还好的话——”麦克雷擦了一口酒，脱下自己的手套和半藏握手，在他的观念里一起喝过酒的男人就是朋友了，“杰西·麦克雷。赏金猎人。希望你可不要是什么通缉犯。”

“岛田半藏。”

麦克雷惊诧地挑挑眉头：

“我刚才只是开玩笑的。你是个好人，兄弟。”

半藏拍了拍麦克雷的肩膀，他们两个和其他人一起举起酒杯大笑起来。

*

“我以为岛田半藏是个混蛋，你知道的，就和其他人所认为的一样，所以我觉得他肯定会加入黑爪。看来这次我的数据又错了。自从认识了你们这些人之后，我发现数据和事实只是人类世界的一小部分罢了，难免经常出错……”

Sombra对着手机说话。她趁着人流混乱，找到了酒吧后台的一处角落躲起来。

“你能想象么？岛田半藏在这里，和第一次相遇的杰西·麦克雷在多拉多吃蛋糕。他在死局帮。”

“黑百合，你们的计划又失败了。”

“话说回来，你在法国么？你开始想念你的亡夫了么？”

“死神也在那里。他追着你过去了。你们可以好好聊一聊。”

“哦？你们已经遇见了？”

“话说回来，黑百合，岛田半藏的转变如此戏剧化，这不禁让我开始思考你能转变的可能性。你真的是一只冷血的蜘蛛么，黑百合？有没有可能你愿意从你的蛛网上跌下来呢？你害怕摔得粉身碎骨么？可是你已经死了啊，你不会再害怕一次死亡了。”

“还有死神也是。他不该害怕死亡。让他拥抱一次阳光，他只会像凤凰那样重生。”

“……哈，你似乎不愿意回我话……再见了。“

“黑百合，等等——我知道你没有挂电话。我知道你在听着……”

Sombra深吸一口气，她继续着自己的自言自语：

“请把电话给死神。”

过了很久，那边传出来的是艾米丽的声音，那声音冰冷极了，几乎让Sombra的骨头都颤抖起来。

“死神不想接。”

Sombra料到这个结果，急中生智地撒了一个谎。她不知道自己为什么要这么做，可人生中的第一次，她感觉自己掌握着某种力量。她曾经说信息就是力量，但是现在她掌握着一种更深刻、更沉重百倍的力量，这种力量的起始只是她的一个念头，但是却最终能撬动她无法想象的庞大的宇宙。

“告诉死神麦克雷想和他说话。”

电话那边又响起了什么，直到Sombra听到一声沉重的叹息，是透过层层面具传出来的。她知道死神已经拿到了电话。——现在就差麦克雷了。

Sombra下定决心，走到人群中拽起麦克雷的衣服，他正在和其他人打牌。她揪起他的领子，似乎很生气：

“过来。莱耶斯和你说话。”

“你在说什么？你疯了——”

“说话。”

Sombra把话筒塞到麦克雷手边，麦克雷反射性地想把手机丢掉，可是在他做出动作的一秒之前，一个几乎听不出来任何人类感情的声音响起了。麦克雷本不应该知道那是谁的声音，如果仅凭记忆和逻辑的话，他根本就不可能还认识这个人，但是莱耶斯是存在于另外一个维度中的，这个维度不受任何东西的干扰。科学家暂时没有发现这个维度。只有麦克雷知道这个地方在哪里。

这么多年了，那是莱耶斯和他说的第一句话：

“你还好么，小子。”

麦克雷说不出话来。

他像个傻瓜一样矗立在人群之中，听着周围人打牌时的呐喊和叫骂，感受着白炽灯热烈地打在他的脸颊上，直到他目光中的一切都模糊成了一片白光。莱耶斯可以说任何话，但是不应该是这句。这句话让麦克雷知道他还是记得他的，甚至还是关心着他的，这句话让麦克雷猛然捡起了那条他企图丢弃几十年的绳子，这句话让麦克雷察觉到他是可悲的，因为莱耶斯是可悲的，因为他们之间的感情也是可悲的。他留下了一块灼伤的痕迹，可是他却上瘾地舔丨舐着这个伤口。

“……我很好，先生。谢谢关心。”

“那就好，”那个声音没有一点转折和起伏，但是对于麦克雷说却足以杀死他，“圣诞快乐。”

“你也是。圣诞快乐，莱耶斯先生。”

透过那一阵狭促而剧烈的白光，麦克雷的眼睛失去了目睹世界的能力，他只能恍恍惚惚地在记忆中瞥见曾经的某一年，曾经的某棵圣诞树下，他的牛仔帽还在头上，他的眼角没有褶皱、笑容没有瑕疵，他对着莱耶斯的南瓜头捧腹大笑，然后喘不上气地说“圣诞快乐，莱耶斯先生”。那个老头说要记得过去，现在麦克雷突然庆幸自己没有忘记他的教导。他记得过去。过去真的会让他成长，以一种酸楚却刻骨铭心的方式。

*

莱耶斯挂掉了电话。他和黑百合在墓地边站了一会儿，直到他掏出一朵玫瑰花。脆弱的花茎在他粗糙的铁爪之中趴着，像是下一秒就会被掐断。

“你献给他吧。”

黑百合的目光第一次那样复杂：

“为什么，死神？”

“在人类世界里，妻子会给死去的丈夫献花。”

“你有资格这么说么？”

死神没有说话。艾米丽接过那朵花，然后蹲下身轻轻地放在了杰哈的墓地上。这朵鲜艳的玫瑰很快就被雪花覆盖了。她依旧能在雪白中瞥到一丁点艳红，像是什么纯洁的东西在流着血。

“你为什么骗我？”

“骗你什么？”

“骗我说杰哈还活着。”

“他的确活着。活在你心里的某个地方，不是么？”

“——但是我杀了他，是么？”

死神不说话。艾米丽突然愤怒地摘下他的面具，对着他歇斯底里道：

“回答我啊！”

那是艾米丽第一次摘下死神的面具，她反射性地被莱耶斯面具下的脸惊呆了。她杀过很多生命，但是没见过一个死人在地上行走。她对着那张令人反胃的脸，良久都说不出话来，她不敢相信面前这个人刚刚递给她一朵花，不敢相信这个人陪她一起来了法国，不敢相信这个人是他们口中的Gabe。就连她自以为空洞的心脏都在抽搐着。

“为什么……你究竟经历了什么……守望先锋是个很糟糕的地方么？“

“谁把你伤成这样的？你曾经真的是个英雄么？“

莱耶斯任由艾米丽扯掉他的面具，一句话也不说。雪花低落在他的鼻头上，夹杂在他无数的伤疤和血肉之中，艾米丽捧着他的脸，尖利的指甲滑进他苍白而粘腻的肉里，那些肉像是什么繁殖迅速的寄生虫般很快又复合在一起了。

“艾米丽，你的确杀了杰哈，可是你杀不死我的。”

艾米丽不可置信地看着莱耶斯开始自动愈合的皮肤。

“死神，这个世界到底对我们做了什么？”

艾米丽绝望了，她颤抖着，轻声哀叹道。

莱耶斯本来回答不出这个问题，可是他突然想起刚才和麦克雷的那通电话，想起那句“圣诞快乐，莱耶斯先生”。他很难想象这也是这个世界的一部分，连同所有的折磨和仇恨一起，就像他总是很难想象那个他当成朋友的杰克·莫里森和他想要杀死的杰克·莫里森是一个人。这个世界对他们做了什么？这个世界在热烈地吻他们，直到将他们撕咬出血。

艾米丽终于站不住了，她缩着自己的肩膀，靠在莱耶斯的胸膛上。

在杰哈·拉克瓦的墓前他们两个这样站着。那朵玫瑰花的艳红已经被白雪掩盖完了。

“对了，我要帮杰哈做一件事。”

“你认识他？”

“他是我曾经的一个手下。”

“你要帮他做什么？”

“帮他告诉你，他还爱你。”

“但是他已经死了。”

艾米丽哽咽地说。

“但是他还爱你。虽然我不愿意说这个词，但是如果你愿意相信的话，艾米丽，他永远爱你。正因为他死了，所以他永远爱你。——死亡是件这么美的事，不是么？”

*

亲爱的源氏：

东南亚的暖风环绕着我，而我正在给你写这封信。当我写这封信时，你们所有人都在北半球享受着雪花和寒冷的圣诞节，享受着家人和朋友欢聚的快乐，亦或是享受着一个人度过节日的孤独和艰难。这是一个充满着意义的圣诞节。温斯顿终于下达了召集令，而我和一些人已经迫不及待地等待守望先锋重新启动了。我希望你和你的师父也是如此。请不要笑话我。我虽然过了那个年龄，可是我始终坚信着守望先锋是对的，这个组织能给世界带来更多的希望和温暖。

源氏，你在信里质问我复活死人的行为。你尤其指出了莱耶斯，说他的生命在带给别人痛苦。我知道比起对莱耶斯和艾米丽的仇恨，你真正仇恨的是你自己。即便你说你已经接受了自己，可是你依旧在疑惑自己的存在是否给别人带的不幸多于快乐。

我知道你为什么会有这种想法，因为你见过的大多数人似乎都值得死去。

你的哥哥似乎就找不到救赎之道，他的生命不仅是你的枷锁，更是许多像我一样关心着你的人的枷锁。还有莱耶斯的生命也是一个麻烦，他变成了死神，以杀人和复仇作为活着的目的。艾米丽不用多说，她甚至比莱耶斯更糟，因为她连自己的信仰都没有，而只是凭借着杀人取乐。那些曾经歧视过你和你师父的死局帮成员也是这个世界的麻烦，甚至还有堡垒——如果你认识这台机器人的话。他比你们所有人都可悲，因为他从来没有过灵魂，他只是一台用作杀人的武器罢了。源氏，你看，我其实也意识到了这个世界上的丑恶以及他们带来的麻烦。有时候我也问自己，我为什么要救治他们呢？我到底是医生还是变相的刽子手呢？

不过你知道我是怎么找到答案的么？实际上是你的老师禅雅塔回答了我的问题。我自己是一名基督教徒，但是我从禅雅塔那里学到了不少关于印度教的知识。除了你所说的解脱以外，我还知道你们相信宇宙中存在至高无上的Atman，也就是灵魂。这和基督教中的灵魂不同，不仅存在于个体之中，更是可以指整个宇宙中唯一的灵魂。因为你们相信个人即是宇宙，宇宙即是个人，所以这个世界上既有无数的灵魂，也只有一个。如果用这个解释的话，那么我每拯救一条生命，无论好坏，都是拯救了一次宇宙。

源氏，你相信你自己就是整个宇宙么？你相信你的每一项善举，每一桩恶行都和其他人的命运紧紧相连么？你相信一个人最微小的冲动能换来另一个人的一生么？如果你相信的话，你也应该相信每一条生命的价值，无论他们是宏大还是卑微，无论他们是可敬还是恶劣。——这也是你的师父禅雅塔试图告诉你的。

你提到了解脱，也就是Moksha。如若整个宇宙的灵魂无法得到解放，那么个人的灵魂也不可能，反之亦然。你在追求灵魂的解脱，那么你理应追求所有灵魂的解脱。不是只有那些你所认定的“善良”的个体拥有解脱的能力。如果你能明白我的意思，我是在说就连莱耶斯，就连艾米丽，甚至就连你的哥哥都是好人。如果你相信自己能学会爱和原谅，那么他们也能。因为你们在宇宙中都享有同一个Atman。是的，你和我和他们。

如果我理解的没错，你应该相信这个世界上所有坏的个体都是由坏的整体所引发的，相反，你从我这里接受到的原谅和爱其实也是整个宇宙返还给你的。就像你自己说的，正因为你从别人身上得到了原谅，所以你现在懂得如何原谅别人。源氏，我们人类就是通过这样的善举才联系在一起的。

我不知道你听说没有，但我听说这个世界正在发生改变：

我听说查莉娅的国家开始了重建，我听说托比昂的一个孙女打算加入守望先锋，我听说莉娜和她的女朋友在伦敦与温斯顿共享了晚餐，我听说麦克雷打算回到守望先锋，我听说法芮尔辞掉了保安的工作，我听说小美终于有勇气再次回到南极考察，我听说杰克和安娜在世界各地打抱不平，我听说莱茵哈特先生依旧不打算退休，我听说你和你的师父在尼泊尔过得很平静，我听说杰哈·拉克瓦的墓碑上有一朵玫瑰花，我甚至听说你的哥哥离开了岛田家……我听说当一个人开始拥抱另一个人的时候，整个宇宙也会转过身来拥抱他。

你觉得这些改变是巧合么？我不这么觉得。我相信你们每个人的改变在牵动着另外一个人的命运。我相信你们的每一次善举在救赎着其他人。我相信我所拯救过的生命现在正在拯救别人。我相信每个人都是主角。我相信我们是紧密相连的。我相信每一个故事的结尾都是另一个故事的开端。

我相信此时此刻正在写信的这只手拥有着改变宇宙的能力。我相信此时此刻正在读这封信的你也是如此。

源氏，你问我为何要救那些人，以上就是我的回答。

真挚地，

安吉拉·齐格勒

End.

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：
> 
> 一直想写一篇和原作贴近的OW同人，终于在圣诞节实现了。除了印度教以外，这篇文的灵感很明显地来自于《云图》，如果看过的人应该就能很容易发现。我一直在说自己三观不正，而且写的也一直都很病，这次终于想带来一次正能量。关于漫画的内容，我知道我篡改了很多，也自己脑洞大开了不少，但是总的来说，我其实还是挺喜欢新漫画的。我的OTP的确一直是widowtracer，但是我感觉自己其实没有因为漫画而受到伤害？？不知道为什么，或许是我很高兴暴雪终于兑现了他们的承诺吧，虽然这个出柜其实有点敷衍的意味。
> 
> 如果说过去我写麦藏的时候是故意在写ooc，那么这篇文我真的是用尽全力在贴近原著了。不过我总觉得因为背景信息实在是太少，所以个人的理解也不可避免，再加上我的剧情一如既往的狗血……
> 
> 这篇文是McReaper或是麦藏么？我自己没有这样打算。如果说真的有一个CP的话，那就应该是Sombra喜欢上了Gabe和艾米丽吧。我一直很期待黑爪三人组之间的互动。至于说哥哥，我只是全力给他洗白而已……还有其他的一些角色存在的作用，例如说是小美，大概是因为我很惦念着《云图》里科学家和钢琴家的故事。大锤是男神不用解释了。看了漫画之后我对托比昂的恨意稍稍减少一点？这篇文唯一的遗憾就是没有笔墨写秩序姐姐。
> 
> 至于说自己对印度教的理解到底正不正确我真的没有把握，我虽然去年学了宗教课，也查了wiki，但是因为没有更好的资源，所以如果有错误的理解那全是我的错。总而言之一切的ooc和硬伤全是我的错。
> 
> 最后祝大家圣诞快乐！如果有任何想交流的欢迎给我评论，我喜欢看你们的评论！


End file.
